


Agression

by Rikka_chou



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_chou/pseuds/Rikka_chou
Summary: Il n'était que 21h, mais il faisait déjà nuit et Vincent passait dans des petites rues sombres, [...]. C'est alors que deux hommes l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin, et qu'un troisième se plaça derrière lui. Il ne pouvait fuir. (Dement)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : je l'oublie tout le temps et c'est pas bien.   
> Tout ce qui est écrit là est évidemment de la fiction, et je ne prétends pas connaître les personnes citées.

Après une journée bien remplie, Vincent rentrait chez lui. On était maintenant en décembre et cela faisait donc 4 mois qu'il travaillait chez Bangumi pour Quotidien. Il était très satisfait de l'ambiance entre ses collègues, et il s'amusait beaucoup avec sa chronique. Il avait en plus rencontré l'homme de sa vie, Hugo.

Ça n'avait pas été le coup de foudre entre eux deux. Mais à force de passer du temps ensemble, ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre et supportaient de moins en moins d'être éloignés. Quand le désir est arrivé, ils ne pouvaient plus se défendre en disant qu'ils étaient juste de bons amis. Ils avaient eu peur de ce changement, de ce qu'il allait se passer s'ils étaient en couple. Mais Hugo s'en foutait et voulait juste officialiser leur relation, au bureau en tout cas. Vincent avait accepté et cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout ce passait pour le mieux, et après de longues discussions ils arrivèrent à conjuguer vie professionnelle et sentimentale, ils étaient très heureux ensemble.

Le soir Vincent et Hugo avaient pris l'habitude de rentrer ensemble, leurs appartements se trouvant dans la même direction. Mais ce soir-là, Vincent avait dit à Hugo de partir sans lui, devant passer dans une supérette hors de leur chemin habituel. Hugo avait simplement acquiescé et lui avait dit de faire attention sur le chemin.

Il n'était que 21h, mais il faisait déjà nuit et Vincent passait dans des petites rues sombres, tout en se dépêchant de rentrer chez lui, étant peu rassuré d'être seul. C'est alors que deux hommes l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin, et qu'un troisième se plaça derrière lui. Il ne pouvait fuir. Ils se mirent alors à lui donner des coups, que ce soit dans les jambes, dans le ventre, ou le visage. Vincent étant seul face aux trois, il peinait à se défendre. Il essaya tout de même de minimiser les coups et les blessures, et de se protéger au maximum. Malheureusement, les coups étaient plutôt violents. Les pires étaient ceux qu'il recevait dans le ventre, un liquide âcre remontait dans sa bouche et le faisait cracher du sang. Malgré sa couche de vêtements, étant en hiver, il ressentait fortement chaque coup et sentait que son corps était comme brisé. Il souffrait, chaque coup intensifiait sa douleur, devenant de plus en plus importante. Il commençait à ne plus sentir son avant-bras droit et son genou gauche. Il lui semblait aussi qu'une partie de son visage devait être tuméfié. Maintenant il ne ressentait qu'une douleur diffuse dans tout son corps, ne réalisant plus tellement où les hommes frappaient. Ce qui était étrange c'est que ces trois hommes ne disaient rien, ils ne criaient pas. Rien. Mais Vincent compris la raison. C'était la bague à son annulaire droit, celle qu'Hugo lui avait offerte. Sa sexualité était la cause de ce défoulement contre lui. Malheureusement il avait déjà subi ce genre d'agressions. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas les empêcher, alors il patientait et se contentait d'encaisser les coups jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui avaient semblé être des heures pour Vincent, les trois hommes partirent, toujours sans un mot, ni regard. Vincent mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir bouger. Il lui semblait que chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, cela intensifiait encore plus la douleur. Alors il repris ses esprits, lentement mais sûrement, essayant de reprendre aussi une respiration normale et régulière. Il se releva et s'adossa contre le mur. Il vérifia ses affaires et elles étaient toutes présentes. Il eu du mal à se relever, même avec l'aide du mur, ses jambes tremblaient. Il rentra alors chez lui, tout en ayant besoin de s'appuyer contre une quelconque paroi.

Hugo lui avait envoyé un sms pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, comme il faisait toutes les nuits où ils étaient séparés. Habitué à que Vincent réponde rapidement, il fut étonné quand il ne reçu aucun message. Malgré une inquiétude croissante, il se décida à dormir. Cependant sa nuit fut courte, l'angoisse grandissant d'heure en heure. Il avait peur d'imaginer toutes les possibilités, du fait qu'il l'ait trompé à un possible accident.

Le matin, Hugo arriva au bureau espérant y trouver Vincent. Mais celui-ci n'y était pas. Cela pouvait être normal certains jours, s'il devait travailler son spectacle il le faisait chez lui, et n'avait donc pas besoin de venir aux locaux de Bangumi. La journée parut longue, trop longue, et lente pour Hugo. N'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles de Vincent, après plusieurs sms et appels dans la journée, il décida d'aller à son appartement le soir même. Dès la fin de l'enregistrement de l'émission, il se rua dehors, pressé de voir son amant, la peur et l'inquiétude lui tordant le ventre. Évidemment Vincent ne répondit pas et n'ouvra pas la porte, mais Hugo avait un double sur lui et entra. Le calme régnait en maître dans l'appartement. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et trouva Vincent dans son lit, en train de dormir paisiblement. Hugo pensa alors qu'il avait juste une mauvaise grippe, qui l'obligeait à rester au lit. Son angoisse disparue, il était soulagé.

Mais en se rapprochant de Vincent, il aperçu d'étranges marques et comme des pansements. Il entreprit alors de soulever la couverture et découvrit encore plus de pansements, de bandages, de bleus et un peu de sang. Hugo eu un haut le cœur. Il était horrifié. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que son amant se retrouve dans cet état ? Le journaliste fouilla alors tout l'appartement pour essayer de trouver un quelconque indice sur l'identité de celui qui lui a infligé ça.

Alors qu'Hugo était dans le salon, Vincent se réveilla et se demanda qui pouvait bien faire autant de bruit chez lui. Bien qu'il soit blessé et qu'il ait encore mal à son genou gauche, il essaya de marcher à pas de loup, mais il fut vite rassuré en voyant son amant. Il arriva dans le salon, et sorti un "salut" en essayant de le dire le plus naturellement possible, et en cachant vainement ses blessures sur le corps. Hugo lui sauta au cou et fondu en larmes dans les bras de Vincent.

-Aïe, aïe aïe ! Ne te jette pas comme ça sur moi ! Je suis blessé tout de même !  
-Ah ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Mais j'ai eu peur, tellement peur. Tu ne m'as pas répondu de la journée, j'étais tellement inquiet pour toi. J'ai imaginé tellement de possibilités, tout me passait par la tête. Et finalement ce soir je te retrouve dans cet état, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé pour tu sois comme ça ? Sanglotait Hugo.  
-Viens Hugo, on va s'asseoir sur le canapé, je vais tout t'expliquer.  
-Oui, fit-il en essuyant les dernières larmes au coin de ses yeux.  
-Alors déjà il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas la première fois et ça ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Ça m'est déjà arrivé par le passé, et de façon plus ou moins violente.  
-Mais je n'ai jamais rien remarqué, je n'ai rien vu. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Je suis désolé, je suis un piètre amant.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu es merveilleux, mon chéri. Si tu n'as rien remarqué c'est normal, ça ne s'est pas produit. C'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Les fois précédentes c'était bien avant notre rencontre.  
-Pourquoi tu ne m'en jamais parlé avant ?  
-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, ça ne servait à rien. Je ne sais jamais si ça va recommencer ou pas, quand, où et surtout combien ils seront cette fois-là.  
-Et on ne peut rien faire contre eux ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les arrêter ces fumiers, disait Hugo, le sang commençant à battre dans ses tempes, révolté par ce qu'il s'était passé.  
-Non, à chaque fois, ils sont tout en noir, il fait nuit, ils ne disent rien, donc aucun moyen de les retrouver...

C'est alors que les larmes coulèrent sans aucun bruit sur les joues de Vincent.

-Ah, mais pourquoi, je pleure maintenant moi ? C'est ridicule, non ? Hugo, c'est bête, j'arrive pas à m'arrêter en plus. C'est complètement absurde, c'est la première fois que ça me le fait.

Voir Vincent, son Vincent qu'il aime plus que tout, dans cet état lui serra le cœur. Hugo fut pris d'un élan de tristesse et d'amour pour lui, il mit ses bras autour de son cou et lui chuchota paisiblement.

-Non, ce n'est pas absurde. C'est normal. Il faut que ça sorte à un moment ou un autre. Tu as trop longtemps gardé ça pour toi, attendant le moment où ça allait recommencer. Tu n'aurais pas dû. Il fallait que tu te confies à moi, je suis là pour toi. Pour porter et surmonter avec toi tes peines et tes blessures, tu n'es plus tout seul, maintenant.

La tête de Vincent étant au creux du cou de son amant, il essaya de cacher un maximum ses larmes. C'est alors qu'Hugo prit tendrement son visage et embrassa Vincent. Ce baiser avait un arrière goût salé, la faute aux larmes. Mais ce n'est ça qui allait les séparer maintenant. Ils intensifièrent leur baiser, et lorsque le souffle leur manquait, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de plus belle. Alors qu'Hugo embrassait le corps de son amant de toutes parts, en faisant attention à ses blessures bien évidemment, Vincent avouait à demi-mot qu'il avait eu très peur. Peur qu'ils aillent trop loin et que ça soir irréversible pour lui, peur de ne pas pouvoir le revoir une dernière fois, peur qu'Hugo soit dégoûté.. Ce dernier le coupa en capturant ses lèvres, et en lui murmurant que c'était stupide et que ses craintes étaient infondées. Vincent le remercia alors et s'excusa de lui avoir causé du souci.

-Je t'aime. Hugo, mon chéri, ne m'abandonne jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, je n'ai plus rien d'autre à ajouter. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Vive Dement. Vive Quotidien.  
> À un de ces jours.


End file.
